The Masks
by FrostGladiator
Summary: When you fall to the hands of greed you lose hope and when I fell and I fell pretty damn hard I lost hope to being the human i once was.
1. Prologue - Beginings

Prologue – Beginning's

- Trast -

"Hey Tiger!" I shouted, "You find anything on the pieces we need?", "Nope I have only found 2 of the 3 pieces we need." whispered Tiger "Well then we should keep looking!" I yelled but not in an aggressive way. After around two months of searching we found where the third piece was and got the other two pieces. Now the only problem was that the third piece was located in a military base that was supposed to be confidential so basically if we walked in we would be shot down. "Hey Tiger come look at this." I said in a unusually quiet voice. "Are we close?" asked Tiger, "Maybe a little too close." I whispered. I spotted the Noxian military base it was only around a mile away and it was near the outskirts of Noxus. "You sure we should be doing this?" asked Tiger "Do you feel like you belong here or with the beasts?" I asked sarcastically. "Of course I feel like I belong among the beasts" Tiger answered blankly. "Then let's get going!" I shouted but not that loud.

When they got really close to the Noxian base they could hear soldiers or guards talking and so they used the form of stealth they had learned while looking for the second mask, when they got close enough to see the vault it was held in they were spotted or well I was spotted not Tiger so I unwillingly opened the vault and threw him in and said, "Tiger get the mask and get out ill hold them off you're my bes" I never got to finish my sentence so I locked the vault knowing there was another way out and hoping tiger would find it in time. I tried fighting my way though the souldiers but I knew I would not make it so I tried stalling so that Tiger could get out and live.

-Tiger-

I got the mask quickly after defeating two gaurds and I found the exit and ran out and accidently I looked back. What I saw will haunt me forever it was Trast he was in the middle of a fight with seven guards and when I looked him in the face he looked like he had hope but I did not realize it was not for him but for me. And so after around a couple of seconds I saw him get cut in half. I just kept running and running hoping they would not find me but what they did to me was worse then death they cut my hope in half just like they did to him. When I got back to where me and Trast lived I saw the other masks and took them and placed them in front of me, my face was like a stone I would not shed a tear but I would get my revenge. That was my last thought before I put on the masks and casted the spell not knowing it would wipe most of my memories except for wanting revenge.

I was close just close enough "I will get my REVENGE!" I screamed. When I went into that camp I slaughtered them with my new found claws I gave them no mercy or resentment the masks had created a monster out of me and I was savoring the feeling of killing. That was when I had lost hope for every single human.

"How does it feel having your memories exposed?" the summoners asked, "Like nothing I have ever witnessed before, terrifying more or less." "Now why do you want to become a champion?" "So that I can find a new hope in myself then just believing I am a monster worth nothing." "Welcome to the league of legends!"


	2. Chapter 1 - The Occurence

Why did it have to be that memory I thought while following the summoner as they were called before me. They brought me to the Ionian wing which I thought was ironic since I had killed thousands of Ionians. After I put my things in my room I looked around. It was a room that to me looked like something but I couldn't remember but it was stil. "DAMNIT WHY CAN I NOT REMEMBER!" I roared. After seeing the memory of that day the other side of me the one before I put on the mask awakened and it was contradicting me and my masked side.

"So you're the new champion?" I looked around and saw at my doorway was a woman she looked normal except she had fox ears which made me think almost immediately she was a believer for the beasts as well. "Well who are we to just barge into peoples rooms?" I asked looking at her and not believing what I saw next "y you have tails may I ask why?" "Because I was once a fox." she said almost bitterly "You were a fox? Like the Fox animal?" I said almost like I was awed which got her attention "What else kind of fox is there?" "Well there isn't its just im fascinated with the animal world!" "Why are you saying this like your not part animal?" "Because I merely made myself a half-animal I didn't start out as one" I said blankly. "Well with your animal looks that's quite hard to believe." She looked intrigued at this "So you were what before an animal?" "Well I don't quite remember exactly." I said looking down. "But Im remembering more and I think I was a human." She looked like she knew what I was going through.

When I looked up she was looking at me intently but not in a angered way but in a look of wanting to help me. "Would you by any chance want to learn how to be I don't know more human?" she asked quietly. "Why would I want to be a human?" I said human as if it was acid. "Well you resemble both a Tiger and Human I merely wanted to know if you would like to know how to be human so you could fit in with the league." She said quietly. I don't know why but my mind was telling me to trust her so I did. "Fine, where shall we meet?" I said not believing I could be more human not even knowing if I wanted to be more human. "In the gardens meet me there tomorrow morning ok?" she said excited. "Will do so." I replied and after that she left.

After she left I went and examined myself in the mirror. I was basically a Tiger in the stance of a human. I stood on two legs like humans everything about my posture and physique was human except my fur and the way I had paws they looked like a morphed paw and I had five fingers like humans. But most importantly was my head I had the head of a Siberian Tiger yet it still looked quite human, my eyes they were a nice icy blue I always admired my eyes I thought. Why didn't I see my resemblance to humans before? Then one part of my mind said that I belonged with humans while the other was saying I was meant to look more human so I could deceive them. I didn't know which side was right I was very confused so I sighed got into my night clothes and went to sleep on my bed.

The very next morning I woke up more peacefully then any other night I remembered I guess thinking about the woman who was here took my mind off of other things. So I got dressed in my usual clothes got up went to the door opened it up and started on the path to the gardens I needed help finding my way to the gardens and asked a couple summoners they told me the way and I followed. Around twenty or so minutes later I found the door to the inside garden and walked in what I saw I didn't believe. It was the woman from the day before sitting near a palm tree while looking over the gardens she looked beautiful in the sunlight now I had to get her name. But the other amazing thing was the gardens so tranquil so luscious but then something came over me and I growled which made me confused I didn't mean to growl but why did I this doesn't seem right. My growl must have got the attention of the woman so she pointed to the other side of the palm tree and said, "Sit" so I did as I was asked. When I got there she looked at me confused.

"Now why did u growl?" she said "Before I answer that may I ask what is your name?" I asked. "My name is Ahri." Ahri said defiantly "Well my name is Tiger and honestly I thought this was a beautiful sight and then when I started doing things I just well growled not sure why I didn't even mean to growl." I told her. But before she could reply my eye just twitched and I roared and jumped then tried to attack her but she was quick on her feet and quickly dodged then jailed me using a spell. Then I just collapsed. Then I saw a light but instead of it being a good light it was bad one. I followed it being as curious as I am. But what I saw shocked me. It was the Tiger part of me fighting my Human side of me.

What's happening I tried to speak but could not I could hear what they were thinking but then I realized I cant speak because this is my mind. What are you two doing? What does it look like were doing the Tiger part of me hissed. Well fighting. Yes we are fighting to see which side you belong to the Human you or the Tiger you, which do you pick the human part of me said. Well I pick neither they both looked at me shocked. I need both of you, the tiger side when I fight and the human side while I think of plans and also socializing. We did fine when it was just you and me said my tiger part. But my human part quickly said so killing thousands of innocents and not feeling anything except revenge is living fine? I think Tiger is picking what he wants but as you know we will not stop fighting until one of us wins. And then I awoke everything was white or well it looked like I was in the infirmary.

Near my bed I could see Ahri. "Why am I here?" I asked politely. "Well you tried to attack me but I subdued you and brought you here because I didn't think you were acting normally or rationally." Then the events came back to me of what just happened. "I am so sorry I didn't mean to attack you something just came over me" I said not knowing if I could trust Ahri. "I didn't think you were trying to attack me if I did would I be here?" she said bluntly "Well no you wouldn't be here I guess you have a point." "Damn right I got a point" she said. "Ahri im coming to help the patient with his mind could you leave while I do my work" someone yelled from down the hall. "Yes karma" wait no it couldn't be theres no way that's the elder that I had attacked once shit what am I going to do I screamed in my mind. Well here goes nothing.


End file.
